1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical power strip, and more particularly to an electrical power strip that synchronously turns devices plugged into the electrical power strip on and off.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers are often used with many peripherals such as monitors, speakers, printers or the like. Often the computers and the peripherals require individual sources of power and plug into receptacles in electrical outlets. Most of the time, not enough electrical outlets and receptacles are available to accommodate the computers and the peripherals. Therefore, extension cords with multiple receptacles or electrical power strips are required to provide an adequate number of receptacles.
Generally, an electrical power strip has a base, a power cord and at least one switch. The base has multiple receptacles. The power cord connects the multiple receptacles to an external power source. The switch is mounted on the base between the receptacles and the power cord to connect and disconnect the receptacles to and from electrical power. Conventional electrical power strips may have one or numerous switches. When the electrical power strip has one switch, the switch connects or disconnects all receptacles to or from power. When the electrical power strip has numerous switches, the switches correspond respectively to the receptacles, and each switch connects or disconnects one receptacle to or from power.
With such an electrical power strip, plugs of the computers and the peripherals are inserted respectively into the receptacles of the electrical power strip. However, after shutting down the computers, having to further shut the peripherals down individually is inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an electrical power strip to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.